


Family First

by olicityfan15



Category: Big City Greens (Cartoon), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Children, Crossover, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Multi, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Hilltop: Maggie thought she knew all she needed to know about the Greene family but that's until more showed up.Alexandria: Rick and Michone take a trip with Aaron and Daryl and find a man and his wife and the pissed of ghost of Shane.Now they must face their own private battles along with an impending army they know nothing about. Can they save their families and their friends without killing each other?
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Greene

It had been a long time since Maggie Greene had stopped to listen to the wind whistle through the trees. She watched as the leaves blew from side to side in a delicate dance. It was the first real feeling of home that she had felt since leaving her daddies farm. 

As she stood there something white flashed through the tree limbs. She watched thinking that maybe she was seeing things but the white blur went by again in the opposite direction. 

”Who is there?” Maggie said as her hand found itself on top of her side pistol. She waited and nothing moved. She slowly pulled out her pistol and said sternly ”come out slowly or I will shoot”. 

The blur of white went past again and Maggie's aggravation level went into orbit. ”Next time you go by your going to get a bullet in you” Maggie growled deeply. 

She got her pistol ready and just as she was about to pull the trigger she felt a hand on her back and spun around keeping the gun pointed in front of her. 

In front of her stood a man in his late thirties, early forties. He had on a trucker cap. He was almost as tall as her but a lot rounder in the middle. Hs skin was yellow as the sun and if the dead weren't roaming around Maggie would've been terrified. He was wearing a bright green shirt with oil and mud stains. 

”Please don't shoot us or my son,” the man said with a country twang in his voice. She smiled. He was a countryman just like her. That's when she also noticed the small girl that looked around 12, with big smile and a pretty purple dress. Then there was the older woman next to the girl. She had blue hair and a pink dress and matching slippers. Her mouth also resembled that of a beak. 

Taking a deep breath and lowering the gun, Maggie relaxed a little but that's when she remembered the man had mentioned a son. She raised her pistol again and said ”where is this supposed son you said you have? If you're playing me be warned, I am not one to mess with”?

”Daddy she has the country spirit just like us,” the little girl said never losing her smile. ”Not now Tilly,” the man said and then turned his attention back to the woman standing in front of him and the gun pointing right at his head.

”I am positive that you've seen that white flash go by, that's my son Cricket. He has kind of lost his mind since people started coming back to life and now he is in the trees in nothing but his underwear. He believes that we all need to reattach to nature. By the way, my name is Bill Green” Bill said with an outstretched his hand to Maggie. 

Maggie glared at Bill but lowered her gun. ”My name is Maggie Greene,” she replied. Bill and the others just looked at her until the elder woman gasped. 

”Hey girl, is your daddy Hershel Greene?” the woman said with a touch of venom. ”He sure is,” Maggie said standing up tall. ”That bastard brother of mine. Come on Bill, we will find Cricket and leave this trash to itself” the old woman croaked and pushed by them scooping up the little girl. 

”Now who the hell are you to insult my daddy like that” Maggie growled angrily. ”I am his sister, Alice Green and that waste of life left the family and added an E to the end of his name as not to be associated with us,” the old woman said with the same ferocity as Maggie. 

”How in blazes can we be related to any of you? Your yellow and have big weird eyes and” Maggie was about to keep going when something jumped on her back and bit her arm. Biting her tongue to keep from screaming, she reached back and pulled the thing off her back.

It was a boy, half naked, probably around the same age as her son Hershel. She was even happier now that she chose to leave him with his daddy instead of letting him come along. Glenn wasn't too happy with that decision as he was going to go on a run but she put her foot down. 

”Is this your son?” Maggie asked holding the almost naked kid out in front of her. Bill nodded slowly and lowered his hat a little in physical shame. 

Handing Cricket to his dad, Maggie took a deep breath and said ”ya all just follow me back to Hilltop. My daddy runs that community along with my sister Beth. He will clear this all up if your liars or not”. 

Putting her gun back in its holster, Maggie started back to Hilltop. Bill held Cricket tight in his arms and told Tilly and Alice to stay close to him.

Though Maggie didn't say anything she did look back to make sure the family was still safe and following. Taking a deep breath something inside her told her that this was just the beginning of a crazy adventure.


	2. Ghosts

Meanwhile outside Alexandria

Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Aaron were doing some scouting for food and/or survivors. They didn't really need to scavenge anymore but it kept them battle-ready and it kept them from going stir crazy.

Rick was glad that Lizzie was available to babysit Judith, RJ, and Gracie on such short notice. Since she lives in The Kingdom with her parents it was their luck that Ezekiel and Carol were visiting Sophia, Carl, and their baby girl, Lori Jasmine Grimes named after Carl's late mother and Sophia’s favorite Disney princess. 

Judith and Gracie liked when Lizzie babysat so that was another good point. They didn't do well with sitters and the only people they didn't act out with were Lizzie, Carl and Sophia.

Michonne who was watching the water go by as her horse trotted down the road was glad that they had decided to do some coastal scouting. It was calm and tranquil and that was something she needed right then. 

Between the birth of her first granddaughter and Daryl and Aaron adopting a second child, things have been a wild ride. 

The good thing was Gracie loved being a big sister. Her and Judith loved teaching her little sister, Bethany Merle Dixon named after Maggie’s sister and Daryl’s late brother, everything they knew.

As the group traveled they heard someone shout ”Help us please”. Michonne looked around and say someone on the bank. A woman. She was trying to climb up and that's when she noticed the man behind her and the walker's behind him. 

Michonne jumped off her horse and headed to the bank. She grabbed the woman's hand and said ”just hold on ill pull you up”. The woman nodded and as she started to pull she felt strong hands around her waist. He was close enough she could smell the cologne she had found for him making her smile. 

”You know I could've done it on my own” Michonne teased. ”i know but I needed some excuse to wrap my hands around you at some point on this trip” Rick said and kissed her cheek.  
Michonne smiled and they finished pulling the woman up. 

She had light brown skin and her silver hair was long and the ponytail it was in draped across her right shoulder. She was Rick's height and slim. Michonne told Rick to get her over to the horses and she would help the other person up. Rick nodded and guided the woman towards Daryl and Aaron who were waiting with water and food. 

Michonne went back and reached for the man and grabbed him just in time to pull him away from the walkers. He was well built but he must’ve slipped on the bank. 

“Thank you ma’am. My names Negan and that’s my wife Lucille. She had just beat cancer when this all started” Negan said his eyes never leaving his wife. “I’m Michonne and that’s Rick, Daryl and Aaron with your wife. We will get you back to Alexandria and you’ll be safe” Michonne said smiling and let Negan go first so he could get to his wife.

As she headed back up the bank, a man appeared in front of her. He was tall and had on a brown shirt and jeans.. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. 

“He will never be yours” the man said pushing Michonne making her stumble and fall into the water below. “Die and let him be mine” the man said vanishing. Michonne looked up shocked and confused but didn’t have to much time to worry about that as she was surrounded by a group of walkers. 

Shaking off what just happened Michonne stood herself up and got into a fighting position. Her sword was in the ready as bullets started to fly from the bank, looking up she saw Daryl and Aaron and smiled. 

Swinging her katana, she sliced open the nearest walkers head getting sprayed with blood in return. A fire built up in Michonne as the strange man’s words played over and over in her head. By the time she was finished, she was drenched not only in walker blood but her own frustration and tears. 

Before she knew it though those strong arms that wrapped themselves around her earlier had once again found their mark. She put her face in Ricks chest and cried. She really didn’t know why but she cried and he let her. 

“What happened?” Rick asked softly after a few minutes. Michonne looked up at him, his blue eyes showing the worry he was feeling and said in a low voice, “I’ll tell you later”. Rick just nodded and led her over to the others. 

Michonne gave her horse to Negan and Lucille and she got up behind Rick. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head against his back and closed her eyes. She didn’t know what was scarier, the threatening apparition or trying to tell Rick about it and not knowing if he would believe her or not.


End file.
